M. A. D. Monks
|games =''Wasteland 2'' |image =Wl2 portrait monk01.png |desc = A Mad Monk suicide bomber |founder = Brother Ramirez |leader = Father Enola |members= Brother Franks Brother Gorsky Roy Parsons Sidney Kyle Brother Staal |headquarters =Temple of Titan |locations=Canyon of Titan, Temple of Titan }} The M. A. D. Monks or simply Mad Monks, are a cult of radiation-worshippers who control the Canyon of Titan. They refer to themselves as the "Servants of the Mushroom Cloud" and demand tribute from anyone wanting to pass through the canyon safely. Background The Mad Monks are a result of a split from the original Servants of the Mushroom Cloud, but still call themselves by that name. They were formed by Brother Ramirez, who while lost in the wastes covered by the radiation cloud, found a pre-war missile silo containing the Titan II Inter-Continental Ballistic Missile, which he deified as a god. He spent some time there and started preaching about Titan when he returned to the Servants of the Mushroom Cloud, believing to have been appointed by him to bring others into his fold. Many of his brothers however refused to believe him and a bloody conflict was sparked between them and his followers. Ramirez then decided to take his followers to the silo of Titan he discovered, regarding it as his temple and convinced that Titan had told him to settle the believers at that place. At some point of time, the monks took over the Canyon of Titan, a place previously infested by raiders who often attacked trader caravans passing through the area. They threatened everyone with unleashing Titan, an intercontinental ballistic missile with a nuclear warhead stored underground, if they didn't keep the peace in the canyon. They also took over the area around the underground missile site and transformed it into the Temple of Titan. Beliefs and characteristics They worship the radiation as the "Great Glow", believing that all life sprung from it and returns to it after death. They deify Robert Oppenheimer and Albert Einstein, who were instrumental in the creation of the atomic bomb, and believe all nuclear bombs to be their children who gave their lives during the nuclear war to cleanse the earth of its wickedness. They also worship Titan as a god and keep the peace in the Canyon of Titan by threatening to unleash it. The monks demand a "tribute" in Titan's name, forbidding attacks against those who have paid it, and hunt down whoever breaks Titan's Laws. They believe he will cleanse the earth again if humanity becomes wicked, but since he can only use his power once, he will sleep underground unless given a reason to unleash his wrath. Max Planck is also deified by them as "Planck the Constant". The monks aren't afraid of sacrificing themselves as they consider it to be sacred and they believe in the doctrine of "Mutually Assured Destruction", which is also how they got their name. While they protect anyone who pays tribute, acts like impersonating the Mad Monks are considered illegal. Quests * Pay tribute to enter the Temple of Titan * Tell the Servants of the Mushroom Cloud that Brother Chavez needs assistance Locations * Canyon of Titan * Temple of Titan Equipment * HK33 * Combat Knife * Suicide Nuke Members * Brother Jones * Brother Chavez * Brother Franks (oversees Outpost One) * Brother Rannel (monk suicider) * Brother Shapiro * Monk Suicider * Monk Gunner Tips The Mad Monks aren't very tough but can deal high damage, especially the suicide bombers. Direct all your fire to the suicider first in case you decide to fight them. Category:Wasteland 2 factions